The Prophecy of Grimm
by theoneandonly14
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are thrown into an adventure that could save or destroy the universe.They are thrown into a portal that takes them to the realm of Grimm where secrets are uncovered and a prophecy hangs over their heads. Will they defeat the evil and save the universe? Auslly! Rated T for mentions of alcohol and slight language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

_"Ally" said a soft squinted into the mist trying to see who had broken the peace and quiet. Ally had been dreaming she was walking through a wood , and in front of her stood a castle._

_"Ally! Listen to me, you need to wake up." The voice was female, and it seemed very familiar, yet brand new._

_"Who are you?" Ally asked._

_"You will learn in time, my dear. We have something more important to discuss at the moment. It's almost time for you to fulfill the prophecy, but first you must wakeup, and you must not come here in your dreams again!" The woman stated fiercly._

_"But...I don't...I don't understand! Where am I? Why can't I be here?" Ally asked._

_" Wake up dear, before anything happens." With that the woman faded into t he mist._

__Ally woke with a start. She felt very confused. What prophecy? Who was this woman, who seemed so familiar? Ally shook her head. It was just a dream, nothing to get worked up about.

She got dressed quicky, and made her way prayed her father wasn't awake, she didn't want to deal with him this morning. Her dad had been treating her as a slave ever since her mom died when Ally was 8. Penny, Ally's mother, had been sick with an unknown illness. This illness took her life, because the doctors had no name and no cure for it.

Thankfully, Lester, Ally's dad, was crashed on the couch. Ally figured he had been drinking last night with his friends. He always did this. Ever since her mo ms death. She never said anything though. She did the things he told her to do, and that was that.

Clara always told her she was just like Cinderella. Ally would always grimace and say if she was Cinderella, she would have found her prince by now. Clara had been Penny's bestfriend, and treated Penny like a daughter, and Ally like a grand daughter. Ally had known her since birth, and Clara was the only person Ally could tell everything to. Clara owned a little bookshop downtown, and it mainly sold fairytales,specifically the Grimm Brothers tales. She was a petite woman of about fifty five or so. She had brown hair with a few silver hairs that she aways wore in a twisted bun.

Ally loved Clara, and the shop. It was the one place that actually felt like home to her, and she loved to read the Grimm Brothers fairytales, she had read all of them. She looked outside at tge pouring rain, and sighed. She was walking to work today and she hated the rain. She wrote a quick note to her father reminding him she was at work, she worked for Clara, and then set off.

Ally no idea what was in store for her.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Im really excited to write for you guys! All types of reviews are welcome! Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue. P.S. Any good fanfics you have read lately? Let me know!**


	2. Authors note

**Authors note(very important please read)**

**Im very sorry for my absense. I really meant to update sooner, but I have had a lot going on. I know that is no excuse, and I apologize deeply. I am going to continue this story and add more fluffy one shots and maybe even a song fic or two. You can look forward to more multi-chapter fics and a new updated chapter to this story tomorrow. I can honestly say I lost inspiration, and I really didnt know what I wanted to do with this story, and other stories I had in mind. Our boys basketball team went to the sweer sixteen, and I am really into basketball just saying, so I got lots of inspiration there and even remebered some things I wanted to do. I just wanted to let you guys know I wasnt dead and I finally understand why it takes authors so long to update. Btw we didnt win:( we got beat by four in the final four game... but I couldnt be more proud of our team. All in all expect some new stories from me!**

***live*love*laugh* I know its out of order but I like this better just saying!**


	3. Chapter 2- The incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Chapter 2- The Incident

Ally's Pov

The rain was pouring as I half ran half jogged to Clara's shop. I was still thinking about the dream, and I couldn't make sense of it at all. I didn't understand where I was, or why I wasn't suppossed to be there. I shook my head and laughed at myself.'Get a grip Dawson.' I commanded myslef. Thunder rumbled in the distance jerking me out of my thoughts. I looked up ahead, searching for Clara's shop. I saw the blurry outline of the store and walked as fast as I could without tripping. When I reached the door to the shop, through open the door, and ran inside. I looked around the shop searching for Clara."Clara? You there?", I called out with worry in my voice. "I'm in my office dear. Come on back here." she yelled back. I made my way back to her office with a weird feeling. I had only been in Clara's office once, and that was when I was younger and curious. Clara's office was your typical office room, comolete with a chestnut colored desk, and a huge bookshelf to match. She usually had nothing but a big black book that kept the records of which books were purchased on her desk.

When I walked in I gasped for two reasons. 1. On Clara's desk there was a book, but not the big black book, a smaller brown one that had an elogent design around the side the book would open on. I decided it served as a lock to keep unwanted readers from reading it. 2. A boy was sitting in one of the two chairs sitting in front of Clara's desk, and it wasn't just any boy. It was Austin Moon.

When Austin and I were younger we used to be best friends. Our mothers were friends, and we lived beside each ither. When my mom died, the Moons moved to a different part of town, and Austin ignored me at school. He had never come up to me or as far as I knew looked at me sincehe had moved away. Seeing him now sitting so close took my breath away, and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. He was tall, much taller than my 5'5, and he had blond hair that fell just above his eyes. His eyes... they were warm chocolate brown, I missed those eyes a lot more than I would admit out loud.

Clara cleared her throat, and I broke out of the staring match Austin and I had been having. I hadn't realized I was staring, or that he was staring at me back. "Umm I know you guys have met, so we wont go through the formalities. Let's get right down to buisness. There is a problem a huge problem...Ally sit down why are you just standing there?" I blushed, but reluctantly took the seat next to Austin's. Clara continued,"I know this is going to sound a little odd at first but the world is in danger, and only you two can save us." Clara looked at us, and Austin and I burst out laughing. "Oh that's a good one Clara!" I said between laughs. " I'm being serious."Clara said, there was no hint of laughter in her voice."Clara, I've known you all my life, and you know me, and we both know I'm not 'saving the world' material." "I'm with Ally on this one," Austin agreed with me, and shocked me with is now deeper voice, and of course the fact he agreed with me," there's no way."

"What if I told you it's your destiny to do this?" She looked at us, and the moment went from funny to intense. Austin and I looked at each other, and he looked back at Clara,"Go on." he said. "There was a prophecy written a long time ago. This prophecy told the tale of a girl and boy who were destined to save the worlds from evil." "Woah woah woah , worlds?! I'm confused Clara." I said irritatedly. "I'm getting there, let me finish! So anyway the prophecy said that the girl was 'the chosen one' and the boy her 'protector'. Together they were destined to go up against this evil in order to save the realms from being taken over by evil. This evil is the most powerful evil ever to be dealt with. You are here today to start your journey. You are here today to save the world." A silence fell over the room. "Clara, what do you mean 'start your journey'? And what realms are there, and and ...just..." I trailed off confused. Austin made no movement to speak, he was just staring at Clara like she grew a third eye. "Just explain somethings, please?"

"I'll explain the best I can. There are many different dimmensions to our universe. The one you live in is one, then there are others, like the Grimm realm, and the Black and White realm, for example. Each realm has different ways of life, different creatures, different cultures. But also, they have many similarities. Each realm has doorways to other realms. Some people find these doors and travel between them. The Grimm brothers discovered the Grimm realm. The recorded events that happened around them, and managed to travel back home. They then published these stories, and they became the fairytales you can buy in this shop, the fairytales you have read and heard before. After making their fortune with these stories, the Grimm brothers decided to live the rest of their lives in Grimm. They lived in little cottages in a small village and were happy and content, until one brother visted a book shop. He was flipping through the pages when he came across something that caught his interest. It was the prophecy. He showed his brother and they spent their lives trying to discover who these people were, and where they were. They tried to solve the mysteries, so they could prevent this from happening, but ine can not prevent fate. I helped them out on many of their expiditions to figure things out. The last one they took I was with them. We were in the woods, when we stumbled upon a woman. She was wearing a necklace exactly like the one drawn on one of the pages. The brothers decided she would be the mother to one of the children in the prophecy, and took her in. We taught her what we knew so far, and told her what we believed would happen, and she believed us and agreed to help us. Fate wuickly caught up with us though, and that night we were attacked. Both brothers died, and we barely escaped with our lives. The brothers entrusted their book to me, and I and the woman escaped from camp. On the back page of the book, were instructions from the brothers telling us what to do. First, we went to the fairies, and they constructed this lock around the book, they made the necklace the key to opening it. With this Penelope, or Penny as she went by here, and her best friend Adalaide, and I escaped through the portal to this realm. They fell in love, got married and had you two, and we knew you were the children of the prophecy."

A silence had fell over us. I looked at the necklace around my neck. In that moment a lot of things made sense. "Clara is this the necklace?"I asked my voice shaking. Clara only nodded. "When you say 'start our journey' you mean sending us to Grimm don't you?" Austin said. He looked just as shaken up as I felt, and probably looked too. "So..." I was cut short by a crashing noise. It sounded like it came from out front. "Oh no!" Clara said. "I thought we would have more time! Damn fate! Hurry! You guys need to get out of her quickly!" Then a lit of things hapoened at once. Clara began walking around murmering things and moving her hands, more crashing noises, and then we smelled smoke. "Clara, why does it smell like smoke?!" Austin asjed. I started to rush towrds the door, when Clara yelled "Don't touch that door! Grab the book and ge over here you two! Now!" We did as she told and didn't ask anymore questions."Niw I need you guys to go through the prtal! No matter what happens promise me you will leave and go through that portal!" I was crying now I couldn't loose Clara."Ckara what's happening?" I practically screamed at her. "We've been found, we're being attacjed." The door bust open, and smoke and flames roared through. ablack mist was coming in, different from the smoke somehow,mor human like and floated through the room."Go go go!" Clara yelled at us. Austin grabbed my arm, and the last image I got was of the bookshop burning with Clara inside.

***A/N: Wow! I finally updated. It's been so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update tomorrow! Love you all!***


	4. Another Annoying Authors Note

**A/N: So I finally updated tonight! There are only a few things I wanted to say and clear up. First, I am truly sorry for not updating in a while like I promised. I was being lazy and I'm sorry. Second, I want to thank my reviewers and people who pmed me, because re-reading those reviews and messages made me want to continue, so thank you a lot I needed you guys. Third, I switch from writing in third person to first and I'm sorry if that was confusing but I figured it would help the story flow better. Fourth, I am sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, there were quite a few and I know how aggravating that is to read through. Fith, When I said Penny and Adalaide fell in love, got married, and had children, I meant with other people not like with each other. I didn't want anyone confused. Sixth, I want to thank everyone who is reading this story, because even if you aren't reviewing or favoriting, or even if you don't like it you gave my story a shot and I appriciate it a lot more than you probably think I do. To those of you who do go the extra mile and reviw and follow me, I thank you escpecially for enjoying my story, putting up with my annoying authors notes in between chapters, and wanting more! Lastly, I want to clear up that I do know that there is a book that says something about Grimm in the title. I haven't read it, and I promise nothing was intentionally stolen from that book. Also, I don't own the Grimm brothers, or their fairytales, I'm just borrowing them for the story:). Also, this is entirely a work of fiction, so none of this happened, and it probably wont happen. It only happened in my imagination. So thats about it, and I'll try not to put an authors note between every chapter. Thats bound to be annoying. **

** With love,**

** Theoneandonly14**


	5. Chapter 3- Grimm

Chapter 3- Grimm

Ally's Pov

Darkness was everywhere. It was all around, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The only thing keeping me sane was Austin's hand on my arm. I tried to concentrate just on it. Then I landed on ground, hard, and we were no longer surrounded by darkness. The light was bright, and it took my eyes forever to adjust. When they did, I was shocked at what I saw.

The placeAustin and I had landed was a little meadow. Trees surrounded the edge of the clearing. They were beautiful trees, each different from the other and twisted into a unique shape. The leaves looked different than anyother leaf I had seen, and yet it still looked like something you would find in our realm. Realm. I was in Grimm, another realm. Thinking about what had just happened, tears sprang into my eyes. I was confused, and clearly not ready to do anything but mourn the death of Clara. There was no way she could've survived that fire...unless she was coming into the portal next! That was it I decided. Surely Clara was coming next, she just wanted to make sure that Austin and I got here first. Austin! I had completely forgotten about him.

I looked around quickly searching for him. "Ally? What are you looking for?" Austin asked from behind me. I twirled around suprised, and without thinking, I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged bak, and I then realized what I had just done. I stepped backward blushing, and said awkwardly,"Your ok." He had the nerve to smile, and he said,"Yeah I'm ok. Are you alright?" I nodded, and then turned my attention back to the portal to avoid looking at Austin as much as I was looking for Clara. "What are you doing?" Austin asked me. "I'm waiting for Clara, she'll be here in a second. I know she will. I lookedat Austin, and my heart sank. Sadness was written all over his face."Ally, I don't think-" he started, but I cut him off. "No, no she's coming I know she is! She's coming!" I screamed at him. He looked heartbroken. "She's coming." I said quieter, and then I bust into sobs. Suddenly, I was in his arms, and he was holding me while I cried. When most of the tears had subsided, I felt something weird beneath my fingers. Instead of the soft cotten I was expecting from his t-shirt, there was something silky and smooth under my finger tips. I leaned back in his arms to look at what he was wearing."Ally? What are you staring at?" he asked me puzzled. I just pointed at him, and he looked down and gasped.

Austin's clothes had changed. In place of the t-shirt and jeans Austin had been wearing, was a long white sleeve shirt under an open light tan vest, and black pants. I was wearing a light blue dress. The sleeves were long, shimmery, and see through. The top was the same light blue color. There were two strings that started at the bottom of the top, and went on up in a criss-cross pattern until it reached a little below my colar-bone and was tied there. The bottom flared out a little bit from the edge of the top, but not too much, and touched the ground.

I was stunned, and apparently so was Austin. "It changed our clothes." I said stating the obvious. "Wow, ummm you look, wow." Austin said. I guessed it must be because he was in shock, there was no way I looked good enough for him to be speechless. He shook his head a little, and looked at me."We're really here. We're really doing this." he said. When Austin said that, I finally let cold hard reality sink in. We were in Grimm, I was 'the Chosen One', Austin was my protector, and we had to save the world, and every realm in it from evil.

I looked at him, and sighed. "What do we do now?" I asked him. He paused to think about it for a second, and simply said,"We walk." He started walking to the edge of the clearing, and I followed him. I took one last look in the direction of the portal, and then Austin and I plunged into the woods.

The wood was thick with threes, and twigs and leaves littered the ground. Every little noise I heard scared me, and every monster I had read about in the fairytales floated around in my eyes. Austin had put a brave face on, and acted manly, even though I bet he was as scared as I was. I didn't knkw where we were going, or hat direction we were headed, but I followed him. Each step took us further and further into the woods, and I was beggining to feel utterly and hopelessly lost, and even though Austin was here too, I was starting to feel lonely. Just when I was about to give up and sit down and cry and feel sorry for myself, Austin turned around to look at me. " Look," he cleared some branches, and moved over to let me see."It's a village."

The village was small, nestled between a hill and the woods. There were cottages on the outskirts of the village, and in the middle of the village, were a few cottages, what appeared to be some shops, and a well of two. Some villagers were talking in front of a stand that I assumed was selling fruit. A woman was at the well getting some water, and a young boy was running circles around her and the well. Nobody seemed to notice us standing there observing them, so Austin and I looked at each other and slowly emerged from the woods. When no one aknowledged us, we proceeded through the village. A few people looked at us, and smiled, and then turned there atttention to whatever they were doing before they noticed us. A few continued to stare. I began to wonder if they had visitors often.

The young woman who Austin and I spotted at the well, approached us. She was holding the little boy's hand, and she smiled at us tentatively. "I'm Rosemary, and this is my son Daniel. I just wanted to say welcome to our humble village." She used her unoccupied arm to shake our hands. "Do you need help finding anything or anyone? Do you need a place to stay?" Austin smiled at her and said," A place to stay would be nice, do you know a place?" Austin asked. Rosemary smiled and said," There's a tavern over there where you can get a room, and eat. Would you like me to take you?" she asked politely. I smiled at her" That would be great, except we don't have anything to pay with." I explained. Rosemary laughed and said," Not to worry, we don't charge anything here." With that she and Daniel led us to a larger structure. It looked like a cottage, except it had three floors, and was a lot longer. There were a few stained glass windows in the front, and the door was open.

It was beautiful inside. There were a few tables off to the side, and one of them was occupied by a group of girls around our age. They all smiled flirtaciously at Austin, and I felt a twinge of jealousy. I shook it off, and continued to follow Rosemary and Daniel. Rosemary stopped in front of a desk that looked a lot like Clara's had. I choked back a sob, and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. I could feel Austin looking at me, and chose to ignore it. Rosemary smiled at the man and said," Can these two lovely travlers get a room here?" The man at the desk was older, with white hair and a beard, and a twinkle in his blue eyes. " Hmm I don't knkw Rosemary, they look pretty rough." he joked. " I'll see what I can do." he smiled and looked down at his book. I choked back another sob, and more tears. The old man looked up and smiled and handed me a key." Your room is the first room on the right of the staircase. Dinner will be served in a little while, and breakfast will be served whenever you get up. Enjoy your stay." he told us, smiling at the last part. "Thank you sir!" I thanked him happily. He laughed and shook his head. Austin smiled at him and echoed my thank you, and we followed Rosemary and Daniel to the steps.

"Well kids, I say goodbye here. If you need anything during your stay here, let me know. You can find me at the book shop across the street. Good luck, and sleep well." she told us kindly. I almost lost it when she said bookshop, but I pulled it together and forced a smile as Austin and I thanked her and wished her goodnight. When she was out of sight, I turned and walked up the stairs, keyin hand, and Austin followed. I unlocked the door and noticed with relief that there were two small rickety beds. Austin seemed relieved with the arrangement too.

He looked at me and said with a smile," We have a lot of catching up to do."

*** A/N~ Alright another chapter is up! What do you think? So I borrowed Austin's outfit from 'Ella Enchanted'. It was Prince Char's outfit, so I don't own it. I did however come up with Ally's dress, and pretty much everything else. Rosemary probably won't end up being that important, unless you guys want her to be, let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions and critisim! Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes! Love you all:)***

Disclaimer~I don't own Austin and Ally, or Austin's outfit:)


End file.
